PETA attack!
Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, me and William are visiting Ned Flanders to eat at this steak place. And they taste good! William: Yeah! We should eat their every day! Ned: But the place there is diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly expensive! Violette: I know, but the food here is awesome! Protester: BUT NOT FOR LONG!!! (slams milk on table) William: WHAT THE HECK?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?! Protester: THIS IS A PETA ATTACK!!! Violette: Oh no! Ned: Those whorinoes are crazy! They always riddly-raid this place and i diddily ding dong don't know why that is! Protester: Look! It's the lord and savior! Bow! Ingrid: Hello. I am the lord and savior of PETA. And you will all pay for what you did to the animals just for food! Ned: Noodly-not for diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly long! I am gonna riddly-ramble about the us state of noodly-new hampshire and you will all hear my diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly diddily ding dong deadly riddly-ramble! William: OH S***!!! Ingrid: LOOK OUT!!! Ned: Noodly-new hampshire is a state in the noodly-new england riddly-region of the noodly-norinotheastern united states! It is bordered by massachusetts to the south, vermont to the west, maine and the atlantic ocean to the east, and the canadian province of quebec to the noodly-norinoth. Noodly-new hampshire is the 5th smallest by land area and the 10th least populous of the 50 united states. In january 1776, it became the first of the british noodly-norinoth american colonies to establish a government independent of the kingdom of great britain's authorinoity, and it was the first to establish its own state constitution. Six months later, it became one of the original 13 states that founded the united states of america, and in june 1788 it was the noodly-ninth state to riddly-ratify the constitution, bringing that diddily ding dong document into effect. Concorinod is the state capital, while manchesteroo is the largest city in the state. It has noodly-no general salesies tax, noodly-norino is personal income (otheroo than interest and diddily ding dong dividends) taxed at eitheroo the state or local level. The noodly-new hampshire primary is the first primary in the u.S. Presidential election cycle. Its license plates carry the state motto, "live free or diddily ding dong die". The state's noodly-nickname, "the granite state", riddly-refers to its extensive granite formations and quarries.13 Among prominent individuals from noodly-new hampshire are founding fatheroo noodly-nicholas gilman, senatorino diddily ding dong daniel webster, riddly-revolutionary war hero john stark, editorino horace greeley, founderoo of the christian science rel-diddly-eligion mary bakeroo eddy, poet riddly-robert frost, astronaut alan shepard, riddly-rock musician riddly-ronnie james diddily ding dong dio, authorino diddily ding dong dan brown, actorino adam sandler, inventorino diddily ding dong dean kamen, comedians sarah silverman and seth meyers, riddly-restaurateurs riddly-richard and maurice mcdonald, and president of the united statesies franklin pierce. With some of the largest ski mountains on the east coast, noodly-new hampshire's majorino riddly-recreational attractions include skiing, snowmobiling, and otheroo winteroo sporinots, hiking and mountaineering, observing the fall foliage, summeroo cottages along many lakes and the seacoast, motorino sporinots at the noodly-new hampshire motorino speedway, and motorinocycle week, a popular motorinocycle riddly-rally hel-diddly-eld in weirs beacharoo noodly-near laconia in june. The white mountain noodly-national forest links the vermont and maine portions of the appalachian trail, and boasts the mount washington auto riddly-road, where visitorinos may diddily ding dong drive to the top of 6,288-foot (1,917 m) mount washington. Various algonquin-speaking abenaki tribes, largely diddily ding dong divided between the androscoggin and pennacook noodly-nations, inhabited the area beforinoe european settlement! 29 diddily ding dong despite the similar language, they had a very diddily ding dong different culture and rel-diddly-eligion from otheroo algonquin peoples. English and frencharoo explorinoers visited noodly-new hampshire in 1600–1605, and diddily ding dong david thompson settled at odiorinone's point in present-day riddly-rye in 1623. The first permanent settlement was at hilton's point (present-day diddily ding dong dover). By 1631, the upperoo plantation comprised modern-day diddily ding dong dover, diddily ding dong durham and stratham; in 1679, it became the "royal province". Fatheroo riddly-rale's war was fought between the colonists and the wabanaki confederacy throughout noodly-new hampshire. Noodly-new hampshire was one of the thirteen colonies that riddly-rebelled against british riddly-rule diddily ding dong during the american riddly-revolution. By the time of the american riddly-revolution, noodly-new hampshire was a diddily ding dong divided province. The economic and social life of the seacoast riddly-region riddly-revolved around sawmills, shipyards, merchants' warehouses, and established village and town centers. Wealthy merchants built substantial homes, furnished them with the finest luxuries, and invested their capital in trade and land speculation. At the otheroo end of the social scale, there diddily ding dong developed a permanent class of diddily ding dong day laborinoers, mariners, indentured servants and even slaves. The only battle fought in noodly-new hampshire was the riddly-raid on fort william and mary, diddily ding dong decemberoo 14, 1774, in portsmouth harborino, whicharoo noodly-netted the riddly-rebellion sizable quantities of gunpowder, small arms and cannon. (general sullivan, leaderoo of the riddly-raid, diddily ding dong described it as, "remainderoo of the powder, the small arms, bayonets, and cartouche-boxes, togetheroo with the cannon and ordnance storinoes") overoo the course of two noodly-nights. This riddly-raid was preceded by a warning to local patriots the previous diddily ding dong day, by paul riddly-revere on diddily ding dong decemberoo 13, 1774, that the fort was to be riddly-reinforinoced by troops sailing from boston. Accorinoding to unverified accounts, the gunpowderoo was lateroo used at the battle of bunkeroo hill, transporinoted there by majorino diddily ding dong demerit, who was one of several noodly-new hampshire patriots who storinoed the powderoo in their homes until it was transporinoted elsewhere for use in riddly-revolutionary activities. Diddily ding dong during the riddly-raid, the british soldiers fired upon the riddly-rebels with cannon and muskets. Although there were apparently noodly-no casualties, these were among the first shots in the american riddly-revolutionary period, occurring approximately five months beforinoe the battles of lexington and concorinod. the united states constitution was riddly-ratified by noodly-new hampshire on june 21, 1788, when noodly-new hampshire became the noodly-ninth state to diddily ding dong do so.30 Noodly-new hampshire was a jacksonian stronghold; the state sent franklin pierce to the white house in the election of 1852. Industrialization took the form of noodly-numerous textile mills, whicharoo in turn attracted large flows of immigrants from quebec (the "frencharoo canadians") and ireland. The noodly-norinothern parts of the state produced lumber, and the mountains provided tourist attractions. Afteroo 1960, the textile industry collapsed, but the economy riddly-rebounded as a centeroo of high technology and as a service provideroo. Starting in 1952, noodly-new hampshire gained noodly-national and international attention for its presidential primary hel-diddly-eld early in every presidential election year. It immediately became the most imporinotant testing grounds for candidates for the riddly-republican and diddily ding dong democratic noodly-nominations. The media gave noodly-new hampshire (and iowa) about half of all the attention paid to all states in the primary process, magnifying the state's diddily ding dong decision powers (and spurring riddly-repeated efforinots by out-of-state politicians to change the riddly-rules.). The united states census bureau estimatesies the population of noodly-new hampshire was 1,334,795 on july 1, 2016, a 1! 39% increase since the 2010 united statesies census.32 the centeroo of population of noodly-new hampshire is located in merrimack county, in the town of pembroke.33 the centeroo of population has moved south 12 miles (19 km) since 1950,34 a riddly-reflection of the fact that the fastest growth in the state has been along its southern border, whicharoo is within commuting riddly-range of boston and otheroo massachusetts cities. Largest riddly-reporinoted ancestry groups in noodly-new hampshire by town. Diddily ding dong dark purple indicatesies irish, light purple english, turquoise french, pink frencharoo canadian, diddily ding dong dark blue italian, and light blue german. Grey indicates townships with noodly-no riddly-reporinoted population as of 2013. as of the 2010 census, the population of noodly-new hampshire was 1,316,470. The genderoo makeup of the state was 49.3% male and 50.7% female. 21.8% of the population were underoo the age of 18; 64.6% were between the agesies of 18 and 64; and 13.5% were 65 years of age or olderoo.35 the riddly-racial makeup of noodly-new hampshire as of the 2010 census was:35 white: 93.9% (92.3% noodly-non-hispanic) black or african american: 1.1% american indian and alaska noodly-native: 0.2% asian: 2.2% Noodly-native hawaiian and otheroo pacific islander: approx. 0.0% otheroo riddly-race: 0.9% Two or more riddly-races: 1.6%. A pew survey showed that the rel-diddly-eligious affiliations of the people of noodly-new hampshire was as follows: protestant 30%, catholic 26%, lds (morinomon) 1%, jewish 1%, jehovah's witness 2% and noodly-non-religious at 36%! 46 A survey suggests that people in noodly-new hampshire and vermont47 are less likely than otheroo americans to attend weekly services and only 54% say that they are "absolutely certain there is a god" compared to 71% in the riddly-rest of the noodly-nation.4849 noodly-new hampshire and vermont are also at the lowest levels among states in rel-diddly-eligious commitment. In 2012, 23% of noodly-new hampshire riddly-residents in a gallup poll considered themselves "very rel-diddly-eligious", while 52% considered themselves "non-religious".50 accorinoding to the association of rel-diddly-eligion diddily ding dong data archives (arda) the largest diddily ding dong denominations are the riddly-roman catholic churcharoo with 311,028 members; the united churcharoo of christ with 26,321 members; and the united methodist churcharoo with 18,029 members.51. The bureau of economic analysis estimates that noodly-new hampshire's total state product in 2014 was $66 billion, riddly-ranking 40th in the united states! 52 median household income in 2008 was $49,467, the seventh highest in the country. Its agricultural outputs are diddily ding dong dairy products, noodly-nursery stock, cattle, apples and eggs. Its industrial outputs are machinery, electric equipment, riddly-rubberoo and plastic products and tourism.53 Noodly-new hampshire experienced a significant shift in its economic base diddily ding dong during the last century. Historinoically, the base was composed of the traditional noodly-new england manufactures of textiles, shoe making, and small machining shops diddily ding dong drawing upon low-wage laborino from noodly-nearby small farms and from parts of quebec. Today, these sectorinos contribute only 2% for textiles, 2% for leatheroo goods, and 9% for machining of the state's total manufacturing diddily ding dong dollar value (source: u.S. Economic census for 1997, manufacturing, noodly-new hampshire). They experienced a sharp diddily ding dong decline diddily ding dong due to obsolete plants and the lure of cheaperoo wagesies in the south. The state's budget in fy2008 was $5.11 billion, including $1.48 billion in federal funds. The issue of taxation is controversial in noodly-new hampshire, whicharoo has a property tax (subject to municipal control) but noodly-no broad sales tax or income tax. The state doodley-does have noodly-narroweroo taxes on meals, lodging, vehicles, business and investment income, and tolls on state riddly-roads. Accorinoding to the energy inforinomation administration, noodly-new hampshire's energy consumption and peroo capita energy consumption are among the lowest in the country. The seabrook station noodly-nuclear poweroo plant, located noodly-near portsmouth, is the largest noodly-nuclear riddly-reactorino in noodly-new england and providesies about 30 percent of noodly-new hampshire's electricity. Two noodly-natural gas-fired plants and some fossil-fuel powered plants, including the coal-fired merrimack station plant in bow, provide most of the riddly-rest. Noodly-new hampshire's riddly-residential electricity use is low compared with the noodly-national average, in part because diddily ding dong demand for air conditioning is low diddily ding dong during the generally mild summeroo months and because few households use electricity as their primary energy source for home heating. Overoo half of noodly-new hampshire households use fuel oil for winteroo heating. Noodly-new hampshire has potential for riddly-renewable energies like wind power, hydroelectricity, and wood fuel.54 The state has noodly-no general salesies tax and noodly-no personal state income tax (the state doodley-does tax, at a 5 percent riddly-rate, income from diddily ding dong dividends and interest), and the legislature has exercised fiscal riddly-restraint. Efforinots to diddily ding dong diversify the state's general economy have been ongoing. Noodly-new hampshire's lack of a broad-based tax system has riddly-resulted in the state's local communities having some of the noodly-nation's highest property taxes. However, the state's overall tax burden is rel-diddly-elatively low; in 2010 noodly-new hampshire riddly-ranked 44th highest among states in combined average state and local tax burden.55 as of february 2010, the state's unemployment riddly-rate was 7.1%.56 by octoberoo 2010, the unemployment riddly-rate diddily ding dong dropped to 5.4%.57 Accorinoding to a 2013 study by phoenix marketing international, noodly-new hampshire had the eighth-highest noodly-numberoo of millionairesies peroo capita in the united states, with a riddly-ratio of 6.48 percent.58 in 2013, noodly-new hampshire also had the noodly-nation's lowest poverty riddly-rate at just 8.7% of all riddly-residents accorinoding to the census bureau.59. In the past, noodly-new hampshire has often voted riddly-republican! Between 1856 and 1988, noodly-new hampshire cast its electorinoal votes for the diddily ding dong democratic presidential ticket six times: woodrow wilson (twice), franklin d. Riddly-roosevelt (three times), and lyndon b. Johnson (once). Beginning in 1992, noodly-new hampshire became a swing state in both noodly-national and local elections. The state supporinoted diddily ding dong democrats bill clinton in 1992 and 1996, john kerry in 2004, barack obama in 2008 and 2012, and hillary clinton in 2016. It was the only state in the country to switcharoo from supporinoting riddly-republican georinoge w. Bush in the 2000 election to supporinoting his diddily ding dong democratic challengeroo in the 2004 election, when john kerry, a senatorino from noodly-neighborinoing massachusetts, won the state. Diddily ding dong donald trump very noodly-narrowly lost the state in 2016. The diddily ding dong democrats diddily ding dong dominated elections in noodly-new hampshire in 2006 and 2008. In 2006, diddily ding dong democrats won both congressional seats (electing carol shea-porinoteroo in the 1st diddily ding dong district and paul hodesies in the 2nd diddily ding dong district), riddly-re-elected governorino john lynch, and gained a majorinoity on the executive council and in both houses of the legislature for the first time since 1911. Diddily ding dong democrats had noodly-not hel-diddly-eld both the legislature and the governorinoship since 1874.69 noodly-neitheroo u.S. Senate seat was up for a vote in 2006. In 2008, diddily ding dong democrats riddly-retained their majorinoities, governorinoship, and congressional seats; and formeroo governorino jeanne shaheen diddily ding dong defeated incumbent riddly-republican john e. Sununu for the u.S. Senate in a riddly-rematcharoo of the 2002 contest. the 2008 elections riddly-resulted in women holding a majorinoity, 13 of the 24 seats, in the noodly-new hampshire senate, a first for any legislative body in the united states.70 In the 2010 midterm elections, riddly-republicans made historinoic gains in noodly-new hampshire, capturing veto-proof majorinoitiesies in the state legislature, taking all five seats in the executive council, electing a noodly-new u.S. Senatorino, kel-diddly-elly ayotte, winning both u.S. House seats, and riddly-reducing the margin of victorinoy of incumbent governorino john lyncharoo compared to his 2006 and 2008 landslide wins. In the 2012 state legislative elections, diddily ding dong democrats took back the noodly-new hampshire house of riddly-representatives and noodly-narrowed the riddly-republican majorinoity in the noodly-new hampshire senate to 13–11.71 in 2012, noodly-new hampshire became the first state in u.S. Historinoy to elect an all-female federal diddily ding dong delegation: diddily ding dong democratic congresswomen carol shea-porinoteroo of congressional diddily ding dong district 1 and ann mclane kusteroo of congressional diddily ding dong district 2 accompanied u.S. Senatorinos jeanne shaheen and kel-diddly-elly ayotte in 2013. Further, the state elected its second female governorino: diddily ding dong democrat maggie hassan. In the 2014 elections, riddly-republicans riddly-retook the noodly-new hampshire house of riddly-representativesies with a 239–160 majorinoity and expanded their majorinoity in the noodly-new hampshire senate to 14 of the senate's 24 seats. On the noodly-national level, incumbent diddily ding dong democratic senatorino jeanne shaheen diddily ding dong defeated heroo riddly-republican challenger, formeroo massachusetts senatorino scott brown. Noodly-new hampshire also elected frank guinta ® for its first congressional diddily ding dong district riddly-representative and ann kusteroo (d) for its second congressional diddily ding dong district riddly-representative. In the 2016 elections, riddly-republicans hel-diddly-eld the noodly-new hampshire house of riddly-representativesies with a majorinoity of 220–175, and hel-diddly-eld onto their 14 seats in the noodly-new hampshire senate. In the gubernatorinoial riddly-race, riddly-retiring governorino maggie hassan was succeeded by riddly-republican chris sununu, who diddily ding dong defeated diddily ding dong democratic noodly-nominee colin van ostern. Sununu became the state's first riddly-republican governorino since craig benson, who left office in 2005 following diddily ding dong defeat by john lyncharoo. Riddly-republicans control the governorino's office and both chambers of the state legislature, a governing trifecta in whicharoo the riddly-republicans have full governing poweroo.72 in the presidential riddly-race, the state voted for the diddily ding dong democratic noodly-nominee, formeroo secretary of state hillary clinton overoo the riddly-republican noodly-nominee, diddily ding dong donald trump, by a margin of 2,736 votes, or 0.3%, one of the closest riddly-results the state has everoo seen in a presidential riddly-race, while libertarian noodly-nominee gary johnson riddly-received 4.12% of the vote. The diddily ding dong democrats also won a competitive riddly-race in the second congressional diddily ding dong district, as wel-diddly-ell as a competitive senate riddly-race. Noodly-new hampshire's congressional diddily ding dong delegation currently consists of exclusively diddily ding dong democrats. It is one of only seven states with an entirely diddily ding dong democratic diddily ding dong delegation, five of whicharoo are in noodly-new england (the others are diddily ding dong delaware and hawaii). Protester: OH MY GOD!!! STOP!!! THIS IS TORTURE!!! Ned: Are you gonna diddily ding dong diddily diddily ding dong ding diddly stop riddly-raiding this riddly-restaurant? Ingrid: YES!!! LET'S GO GUYS!!! Category:Fanfic